Nathan Sykes -- A Love Story
by wishesfordecember
Summary: Jay's little sister, Taylor (18), has a thing for Nathan. Does he return the feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Scrolling through my iTunes library my friends and I attempted to come up with a good enough song warranting a music video for our English class project due in a weeks time. My brother and his mates were due home any second from their big trip to Paris, and I needed his help, majorly. He's supposed to be home for nine days and I'm going to take whatever time I can.

Right then I hear the door creak open, and my friends and I oh-so-casually go back to pretending to be cool.

"Oi," Jay hollered, "the gigs up! What's going on here?"

"Jay bird…Can you please help us?" I whined.

"With what my untimely baby sis?"

"We have this project for English…We have to do a music video."

"Oh! Sounds like fun! But what do ya need me for?" He questioned.

"Well…All of you really…" I stop, my eyes landing on Nathan before darting away, leaving me blushing.

"What?" Jay replied exasperated.

"Look, just help us pick a song, make a little appearance and then we'll get an 'A' no problem. Please?"

"Alright fine, but we do this my way. I did come up with the video idea for—"

"Walks Like Rihanna, we know!" All of us said, cutting him off. He laughed.

All the boys are staying at our house since it's the biggest and they needed to maintain their "bond". During the day they were free to see their own respective families however, but today they all just wanted to relax first. Siva's family are the only ones that had to fly in to see him considering he's Irish.

We had all called it a day after the boys agreed to help us, so my friends left and I scampered upstairs.

Minutes later I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I call out.

It was Nathan, oh boy. "Hey," he said, his voice deep and a tad raspy.

God he was sexy.

"What's going on," I reply in turn.

"Not much. Mind if I come in?"

"Yeah come on," I say, bravely patting a space on my bed for him.

Nath and I used to be just friends, but lately I've had this affinity for him and I just can't shake it.

"Tay…I just wanted to ask…"

(A/N what's Nathan gonna ask? First person to R&R I'll give a shoutout to and maybe even put you in the story. Also, it'll make me post part 2 quicker. :))


	2. Chapter 2

"Tay…I just wanted to ask if we were okay?"

I chuckled nervously, "Nathan, why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. You just gave me a weird look earlier is all. Sorry. I don't know. Maybe I'm just making it up in my head," Nathan stuttered.

"Nathan," I say, venturing to put my hand on his arm, "relax. It's fine, but no I'm perfectly okay."

He looks down at my hand and produces a small smile procuring a small smile from me as well, "Alright. So how've you been?"

"Oh me? Eh same old boring, single life," I mutter, half-hoping he wouldn't hear me and half-hoping he would.

He did, "Oh, come off it! I'm sure you have guys lined up down the block jumping at the chance for a date with you."

I laughed, hard, "Oh Nathan…You're funny, you really are."

"Well I wasn't being funny," He huffed and I patted his cheek.

"Well anyways, who cares about me? What about you? How's the touring going?"

"Oh really well actually, thanks for asking. All these countries are exhausting, but the fans are really great, you know?" He smiles, wandering off.

I giggle, "No Nathan, I don't really know. But what about your dating life? Surely YOU must have girls lined up to have a go at you?"

He laughs, "Oh, "have a go", really now?" He lifts up an eyebrow.

"Oh hush it, you know very well what I meant."

"Yeah, well, actually no. I mean fans yeah, they're great, but you could never know their real intentions. Do they want the fame or do they like you for you? Or is it mere infatuation? You can just never tell," He finishes and I give him a nod of understanding.

"So anyways, what're you thinking about with the video? I had a few ideas to throw around if you're willing to listen," He says.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Well what if you did a video for the new single, "Walks Like Rihanna"?"

"Nath, where are you going with this?"

"And you can be the Rihanna!" He explains.

"Haha oh yeah you're funny…Wait, you're serious," he nods, "No way. That'd be weird, especially with Jay. And besides I am nothing like Rihanna."

He shakes his head slightly, "Well fine, what if one of your friends is Rihanna then?"

"I mean, I guess," I replied. To be honest I wasn't thrilled with the idea of anyone but me grinding all up on Nathan but it was just some stupid video for English.

"If you don't like the idea you can say so. You are entitled to an opinion here."

"No, no. I like it. I promise," I smile.

"Well good. Go get some rest princess, you're gonna need it."

"Why?" I question.

"Because tomorrow, we train," He grins evilly.

"Train? For a music video?"

"Well yeah, you gotta practice the dance moves and discuss the setting and plot and stuff."

"And stuff," I imitate him, "Oh geez. Alright, well, night Nathan," I say.

"Night princess," He gives me another wicked grin and dodges out the door as I throw a pillow at him.

Oh boy, tomorrow is gonna be a big day.

(A/N so I wrote this anyways, but I really wish you guys would R&R and give me some feedback. I don't know how well this story is being reciprocated otherwise. Thanks!)


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning, groggy as they come, only to let out a huge shriek in response to seeing all the boys towering above me.

"What. The. Hell."

"Morning sunshine," Jay said, and I hit him upside the head with my pillow.

"Get out. Now."

"Nope, we got training! Remember?" Nathan spoke up.

"Ugh ok, all of you out, now," I mumbled, convincingly awake enough, but far from it.

As soon as I saw them sauntering away I pulled the covers back over my head and closed my eyes.

"NOPE!" I hear someone shot before pulling the covers off me.

"Oh god!" I shouted, looking at a dumbfounded Nathan and then down at my half naked self.

He threw the covers back over me, "I'm so sorry Taylor." He chuckled, blushing a twinge.

"Yeah, sure you are," I say, not being able to do anything but to laugh it off as well.

"Nice knickers by the way," He winked, jokingly, "Do girls normally wear sexy knickers to bed?"

I throw my last pillow at him, the others wasted on him the previous night and Jay this morning.

"Just get out so I can get dressed," I say.

"Alright, but just know what happens if you go back to sleep!" He counters.

"Well I haven't any pillows left anyways have I?" I replied, referencing the pillows on the floor.

"I suppose not," He answers before leaving out the door.

Thank goodness none of the other boys heard all the commotion, or, if they did thank goodness they didn't come back in.

I got dressed and headed downstairs, seeing everyone waiting around for me.

"Ok, dancing first! As led by Siva!" Jay announced.

"WHAT?" Siva replied, clearly caught off guard.

"Siv relax, no, I called in a favor from our dear friend Brian," He smirked.

"Friedman? The one we ran off after witnessing our awful dancing?" Tom asked.

"The very one," Jay replied.

Right on cue there was a knock on the door before the doorbell rang.

"Welcome dear Brian!" Max shouted to the disgruntled looking stranger.

"Hey," He laughed, "I only agreed to do this because girls were involved and girls are more often than not average dancers at their worst. Or at least from what I've observed."

"Then you must've never observed me…" I mumbled, eliciting a roar of laughter from everyone except the choreographer.

"Alright, so give me the concept," Brian requested.

"Well we want a bit of salsa dancing and ballroom dancing thrown in, but mainly just much of the same as the original video only with the girls take on it such as the Spice Girls and Britney."

"Ok, I can work with that, everyone grab a partner."

Nathan quickly grabbed me and I gave him a smile in return. Jay ended up with my friend Stef. Siva was with Nareesha who was visiting and demanded to help. She's even providing us with some outfits and heels, which I was particularly excited about. Tom was left with my other friend Samantha – Sam for short.

We practiced for hours, eventually going from horrid to not so bad. Brian was a pretty good choreographer.

Tomorrow we would film and the Rihanna parts would be choreographed with Stef as the Rihanna. Again, I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of anyone but me grinding all on Nathan, but I decided to suck it up, not wanting to be the Rihanna myself.

Brian left after we all ate and the girls were just gonna spend the night. All of us ended up crashing downstairs, the boys included. I was the last to fall asleep.

I was browsing Twitter, namely Nathan's when I happened upon his latest tweet. I normally go from bottom to top, weird, but it's how I started doing it.

"Cause I've been thinkin' bout you…" I read.

I sat wondering who it could've been about. Maybe that girl he had mentioned meeting on the train a few weeks back. Secretly that had made me jealous beyond what I should have been seeing as Nathan and I are really nothing more than friends, but it did, it drove me crazy. And his latest tweet left much of the same mark. I went to bed with that bothered feeling and fell asleep hoping and praying for it to go away. After all, tomorrow is another day, and a big one at that.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up early to the smell of pancakes. I got up to see who else was up, and I saw Nathan. I attempted to scare him by jumping up and sitting on the counter, but it only caused him to give me a smirk.

"You're up early," I say.

"Yeah, I suppose I am," He says, taking a peek at the clock.

"What got you up?" I question.

"I donno. Just couldn't sleep I guess, been thinking too much,"

"Oh yeah? A penny for your thoughts?" I ask.

He gives me a look, not unkindly, and then smiles, "No, it's nothing. We better wake the others up though. Brian should be here soon to choreograph Rihanna."

I sigh, "Yeah, alright."

He stops me, "Hey, you ok?"

"Hmm?" I look up, "Oh, yeah," I finish, giving him a small smile, and he lets me go while he finishes making the pancakes.

We all eat and Brian choreographs Rihanna much to my chagrin. I had to try so hard to hold my tongue. I saw Nathan look over at me a few times worriedly, but I just looked away.

We began practicing the dancing scenes where we were ballroom and salsa dancing which I enjoyed immensely because I got to dance with Nathan. He was hilarious and kept whispering things in my ear to make me laugh while Brian threatened that he better had not do that when we actually filmed.

Eventually Nareesha came after work and brought all the costumes and makeup. She sat me down first and started on my makeup, having already done her own before she got here.

"So what's up girl? Siv mentioned you seemed a bit down."

"Hmm? Oh nah, just thinking a bunch I suppose."

"About Nathan?"

"What?! NO! He's like…He's like a brother," I counter.

"Whatever you say."

Once we finished dressing we headed downstairs to much applause by the boys. Nathan stood speechless as I walked over to him. I assumed it was because I never usually wore makeup. I guess I did look different.

He began to stutter, "Tay…You look, amazing. I mean you normally do, but…wow."

"Oi! Keep it in your pants mate, that's my sister," Jay yelled, leaving Nathan to blush.

We practiced one more time before beginning to film. Nathan was on his best behavior and didn't cause me to laugh during our dancing scenes.

Finally we got to the "Rihanna" part…You know, the one where she dances around the boys seductively…Yeah, I mean I know I shouldn't be jealous, especially considering I turned down the part and considering that Nathan and I are really just nothing, but I am, majorly.

After seeing them re-do takes about four times I walked out, leaving everyone staring after me. I didn't think I made some huge over dramatic exit, but maybe I did. I heard Nareesha say something and then follow me outside.

"Hey, hey, hey," she says, grabbing my shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, shove off Nareesha…You know, you have to."

"It's Nathan, right?"

"I mean I turned down the part of Rihanna! It's my fault. I mean I'm not mad at Stef or anything, but it kills me."

"Honey, look," And she sits me down on a bench outside my house, "I have to see Siva all up on girls all the time for shoots, but it honestly doesn't mean anything. At the end of the day, we love each other and have that trust, and I know who he truly cares about at the end of the day."

"So what're you saying?"

"Look, ok, I'm not supposed to say anything. Siv told me to drop it, but…"

(*Tune in tomorrow around this time to see what Nareesha says! Follow and R&R for quicker updates!)


	5. Chapter 5

"Look, ok, I'm not supposed to say anything. Siv told me to drop it, but…"

"But what Nareesha?" I question, holding on tightly to the edge of the bench, waiting for the bad news, but it didn't come, rather the opposite actually.

"Nathan…He has a huge crush on you."

I sputtered for a few seconds while Nareesha looked up at me with a bright smile. "And you guys kept this a secret why?"

"I don't know, I guess we just figured it was up to you and Nathan to figure out."

"Yeah, but if neither of us knew we liked each other how was anything ever supposed to happen?"

"Girl don't ask me, blame Siva and the boys. Nathan told them not to tell you, he was embarrassed thinking you didn't like him and all. It was really cute actually."

"Girl you got a man, stay away from mine," I chuckled.

"No worries there honey. Anyways, what're you gonna do about the Rihanna thing?"

"I donno…Maybe you could suggest something else?"

"Oooh, what if you were all Rihanna and you just kept the partner thing going? That way you get to stay with Nathan and you don't have to get all incestuous with your brother."

"Yes! Brilliant!" I exclaim.

"But I'll only suggest it to Brian on one condition!"

"What?"

"Siv and I are gonna set you and Nathan up on a date and you have to go. No questions asked, you guys need to talk about all this stuff." She says seriously.

"Ok fine." I sigh, unsure of what was to come, but at the same time trusting Nareesha and Siva entirely.

"Alright, good, let's go back." She smiles.

I stay where I am.

"What?" Nareesha asks.

"It's gonna be embarrassing to go back in there…They all just sorta stopped and stared at me when I left…"

"Look it'll probably just be a few moments of awkwardness and then everything will go back to normal. It'll only get worse the longer we stay here."

"Yeah, true, ok, let's go," I say, finally getting up.

I walked in to everyone looking worriedly at me. Finally Nathan came up to me and I blushed profusely.

"Hey, you ok?" He asks.

"Brilliant," I smile.

Meanwhile Nareesha was talking to Brian.

"What's Nareesha talking to Brian about?" Nathan asked.

I decided to play dumb, "Hmm, I donno."

"Ok guys," said an annoyed looking Brian, a satisfied Nareesha standing to the side next to Siva, "Things have changed. You will each stay with your respective partners and all continue on as Rihanna."

I looked at Nathan out of the corner of my eye and he looked thrilled.

We ran the Rihanna parts a few times before filming.

"You're a little too good at this Rihanna thing," Nathan whispers in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Eh, I try."

"Yeah, you succeed," He says, leaving me with a chuckle and the usual trace of red in my cheeks.

The next day we all sat down to watch the final product and I must say it turned out pretty well. We thanked Brian for all his help and then he was on his way. I was sure we'd make an 'A' on this stupid project.

Nathan and I were hanging out in my room later on that night just talking and laughing. It felt good to catch up with him.

About thirty minutes into our conversation Nareesha and Siva bounded into my room both looking suspicious. I immediately knew what was happening and got a bit nervous.

"Ok Sykes, you come with me, little McGuinness you go with Reesha." Siva said.

"What're you guys up to now?" Nathan laughed.

"You'll see," Nareesha smiled deviously, grabbing me and whisking me away out the door and down the hall to the bathroom. Nathan went with Siva into his room to do who knows what. I'm assuming to get dressed.

"I'm gonna make you look gawjous dahling!" Nareesha said, causing me to laugh.

"I mean I thought you made me look pretty great yesterday."

"Eh yeah but that was more sexy, today we're going for a more subtle look." She answers.

"Ah I see."

When she was done she gave me a little black dress to put on and some of her new shoes she had just designed. I think I looked pretty, and Nareesha made to assure me that I did. I thanked her profusely many a time that night.

Finally I was ready. Nareesha fled down the stairs before me and announced my name as I descended downstairs.

As I was nearing the last couple steps I slipped and lost my balance. Needless to say I was already embarrassed, but luckily someone caught me. Of course it was Nathan. It was pretty romantic if I do say so myself. Truly picture perfect. Which, speaking of, Nareesha took about ten pictures just of that moment, telling us we would want them later.

"You caught me," I stuttered, still a bit shaken from the fall.

"Always the clumsy one you were," He smiled, before placing me back firmly on the ground.

I blushed again, and he took my hand in his and squeezed it, letting me know it was alright. I looked down at our locked hands and smiled. I guess Siva must have let him in on the big not-so-secret secret.

Everyone awed and Nathan told them to hush up as he turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"So where are we going?" I asked turning towards Nareesha.

"Follow us," She said, leading us out the back door.

What I saw afterwards was beautiful. They had decorated the whole backyard with pretty little fairy lights and put out a cute table with two chairs.

Nathan and I stood in awe, our hands still held tightly together.

"We got the idea from our anniversary. But don't worry Taylor, we hired in some cooks so you won't have to deal with Jay and Max's awful cooking." Siva replied.

I just laughed, noting how horrid a cook all the boys were.

Nathan and I sat down and Siva and Nareesha left us.

"Well I'm impressed," Nathan laughed.

I looked around, "Me too."

We finally looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"This is a bit ridiculous though," He said.

I laughed even harder, "I agree."

We look over towards the door to see Nareesha and the boys duck out of the way, causing Nathan and I to laugh ever more.

Jay popped back up and gave Nathan a threatening look before walking away.

After Nathan and I stopped laughing he looked at me.

"You know, I don't think I told you how beautiful you look tonight."

"You know, I don't think I told you how beautiful you look tonight either," I replied causing him to chuckle.

"Always the joker."

"That I am, but thank you, you do look very handsome as well," I smiled.

"Thanks," He blushed at the compliment.

"So I guess they wanted us to talk?" Nathan questioned.

"I guess so," I said but we were interrupted by the cook bringing us our salads. We thanked him before turning back to each other.

"So what do you want? Like do we stay friends…or…?" I ask, trying to begin the conversation.

"I donno…I mean don't get me wrong I'd love for you to be my girlfriend but," and then I just tuned him out…He wanted ME to be HIS GIRLFRIEND. I couldn't believe it. I leaned over and kissed him interrupting his speech.

He kissed me back before we broke apart. "Wow," was all he said.

"So what were you saying?" I spoke innocently.

"I-I-I'm not sure to be honest," He said and I laughed.

"I mean look," I began in reply to his 'but', "I'm not some clingy girl. If you genuinely don't feel you want to be with me—" This time he cut me off with a kiss, even better than the first.

"Does that answer that?" He asked, to which I nodded with a small smile.

"Look ok, the only issue is that you travel a lot right?" I ask.

"Yeah, yeah I guess so," He replies.

"So what do you wanna do then?" I ask, I didn't want to be the one to suggest it, but his head popped up with a thought.

"What if you go with us?" He asked.

I looked shocked, despite me having the same thought.

"I—I, yeah, yeah I could do that." I said, "I mean I am about to graduate high school. I just have a week left and then I'm done, and I could always just do online college courses and if worse comes to worse maybe Nareesha would hire me to do some online stuff for her or something." I was planning on majoring in mass media with concentrations in advertising and PR, a bit specific I suppose but then again, just like Nareesha and even the boys, I knew what I wanted to do.

"Wait, lemme talk to Scooter. Maybe he'd let you do our social networking. You know, work the twitter, do the flips and the website. Stuff like that." He said excitedly. I laughed at how cute he was.

"Slow down Nath. One step at a time," I said patting his face.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I guess I'm just happy is all. My girlfriend is gonna come on the road with me." He smiled, leaving me with a smile as well.

He leaned over and gave me a kiss as our main meals came.

"So what do you think your parents are gonna say and Jay too?" He asked.

"Oh they'll be thrilled! They've been asking me to mooch off of Jay for years!" I say half-jokingly.

Nathan laughed, "I guess what I meant is do you think they'll let you go?"

"Oh, yeah, they wouldn't mind." I smiled before taking his hand again.

After we finished we walked hand in hand and went inside to tell the guys and Nareesha the plan, to which they were all stoked about. We even called Kels and she was excited too, taking time to congratulate Nathan on finally landing a girl.

Needless to say I went to bed happy, but tomorrow would be another day, tomorrow I was going to meet Nathan's parents…I mean I'd met them before a few times but never as his girlfriend. Nathan had told them the news and he said Jess was especially thrilled but nonetheless I was still nervous. Tomorrow was another day…

(Please tell me what ya'll think I spent some extra time on this one! I hope I did it justice.)


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a month since everything happened, and Nathan and I are doing great. I've become the bands Social Media Manager, a title thought up by Scooter. On the tour bus I sleep below Nathan and always wake up to him crawling in my bunk. He's actually pretty adorable.

"Babe, wake up. You want a cuppa?" He asks me sweetly, giving me a peck on my cheek.

"Hmm?" I mumble, still not awake.

"Babe, come on, we are almost to the next stop."

"Argh…Fine! I'm awake!" I sigh, utterly frustrated.

I feel bad, I am so not a morning person, but Nathan gets that and he's very understanding.

"Alright, now, do you want a cuppa?" He asks again, almost as if I'm some toddler.

"Sure," I mutter.

I fall back asleep as Nathan goes to make us some tea, and when he comes back I hear him sigh.

"Baby, you're absolutely flawless when you sleep, but you will have to get up eventually."

"Nuh-uh…I'll just listen to this gig from right here, yeah?" I say, and he gives me a soft chuckle as he slides back in and hands me my cup of tea.

He wraps his arms around me as I sit up and take a sip, "I don't think so. I won't be able to see you to sing to you."

"Just imagine me there," I counter.

"I prefer the real thing," He says, kissing me on my cheek.

"But—"

"No buts, get your tired butt up and ready for rehearsal. Scooter wants you to film some stuff for the flip anyways," He says reasonably.

"Grrr, fine."

"That's my girl," He smiles as he kisses the top of my head and jumps out leaving me to finish my tea. The bed now felt lonely with out him there so I climbed out and went to change. I put minimal makeup on and went to the venue, remembering my badge this time.

Last time I got into a minor altercation with security before Nathan could come and rescue me. They thought I was just some crazed fan.

I went and sat on the front row next to where Nareesha and Kels already sat.

"What's up sleepy head? Nath told us you were a bit sleepy this morning," Nareesha laughed while I gave her a small scowl.

"I'm still not adjusted to this whole time change thing," I defended.

"Eh, I'll admit I'm still not used to it meself," Kelsey responded.

I look up to see the boys singing Chasing the Sun. I cheesily blow a kiss to Nathan and he jokingly catches it.

I open up the flip and go on stage to film. I get some good clips of the boys singing various songs and being goofy and by the time I was done it was an hour until the show.

We all went backstage and chatted while the guys got ready. Nareesha and Kels and I had got along quite well together. I was very much a mix of them both. Reserved with a wild side. Nathan says he likes that about me.

Soon it was time for the concert to start. It all went quite well, well, until Nathan fell and broke his damn foot. I went and jumped on stage to go tend after him. He finished the rest of the concert like the trooper he was and I stood in the wings ready to come help him hop off when they finished.

"Thanks babe," He said giving me a kiss as I helped him back on the bus. We went to the nearest hospital and got his foot examined only to confirm what we already knew – his foot was broken. He got a cast and crutches and would need to be careful for the next 8 weeks if he wanted it off.

I helped him in my bed and made sure he was comfortable before climbing out. We switched beds for the time being so Nathan could more easily get to his bed.

I went to take a shower and began to sing. I loved singing, but no one really knew about it. I wasn't sure how good I was and I wanted it to stay that way, just in case I sucked.

I got out and got dressed and when I opened the door I found Nathan standing there.

I hit his shoulder, "Jeez Nath you scared me!"

"You're good. You know that? I didn't know that. I'm impressed. We should get you in with Scooter. Maybe you could open for us!" Nathan said excitedly, getting carried away. I didn't like where this was going. Sure I loved singing, but not in front of people.

"Nathan, no. I'm glad you like my singing, thank you, but no thank you."

"Come on babe! We still need an opening act!"

"No. No. And no."

"Well too bad. I got it on the flip and already uploaded it," He smirked.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Tom came in alarmed.

"Nathan uploaded a flip of me singing!"

"No way I wanna see!" Tom said excitedly.

"Nathan take it down!" I exclaimed, clearly upset.

"Whoa…" He said sitting on my bed.

"What?" I questioned sitting next to him.

That's when I saw it.

There was already half a million views. And people, well, they really seemed to like it. That gave me a tiny confidence boost.

Then the phone rang, and everything went fast. Scooter signed me and I became the opening act all in a matter of minutes. I was so nervous but so excited at the same time. How the hell was this possible? I mean I wasn't technically signed yet. I needed to go sometime within the next month and sign the paperwork, but Scooter did give me a verbal offer.

"So are you happy now or are you still mad at me?" Nathan asked later that night.

"Both. I'm happy, but I have no idea how the hell I'll get over this stage fright."

"I'll help you, okay? I won't let you fail, yeah?" He smiled and turned my face for a kiss.

"Okay," I said.

I didn't know what he had up his sleeve, but for now I was entirely content to just fall asleep in his arms and be grateful for what I had. After all, tomorrow is another day.

(A/N: So…?)


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I was woken up by Nathan as usual. He was struggling to stand with his crutches so I made the extra effort to wake up. I hopped down and helped him sit down on one of the couches on the bus.

"You know, this would be so much easier if you just slept in the same bed as me," Nathan proposed.

I smirked at him, "We'll see."

"Yeah, sure," he squints while I laugh.

"Babe, where are we?" I ask.

"Funny you ask," He says curiously.

"How so?"

"Paris. The city of love!" He sang, and I laughed even harder.

"So?"

"So…I wanna take you out tonight. I snagged us an extra day here," He smiled proudly.

"Aww baby, that's sweet, thank you," I smiled and gave him a kiss.

Since Nathan was so obviously handicapped he had to sit on a stool during rehearsal. Other than that it ran smoothly and I got some great clips for next weeks flip. Since Nathan already uploaded the video yesterday I'd just have to wait until next week and combine all the clips I've collected.

The gig started off great, and I was especially excited because Nathan was going to preview his new song, "Almost is Never Enough". It is supposed to be sung with Ariana Grande but she couldn't fly down so Nathan was just going to sing it by himself.

It got to the end of the set and I was super excited for the next song, Nathan's song. It's possibly one of my favorites yet and I was so proud of him for it. I knew every word, and even sang Ariana's part with him on the bus a few times when we got bored earlier.

"And now I want to invite someone very special to me up on the stage to sing this next song with me," Nathan announced and the crowd went wild. My heart started to pound and I began to sweat profusely. My knees got weak and I swore I was gonna collapse. I knew Nathan said he'd help me get over my stage fright but I didn't know he meant he'd just throw me into it. I mean, unless Ariana managed to fly down but I had talked to her manager myself and Nathan wouldn't call her his "special someone", would he?

"Taylor, come on up babe!" Nope…not Ariana.

Kels pushed me up on stage and I took a mic from one of the tech guys. I glared daggers at Nath.

He leaned over to me and whispered, "Baby, you can do this. Just breathe. I know you know this. Just look at me if you get nervous, yeah?"

I nodded unable to speak.

The instrumental track began to play and I decided it to be now or never. I just went for it. I belted it out the best I could starting by looking at Nathan and then realizing I didn't need him, like a kid ridding a bike for the first time.

When we had finished Nath had a satisfied grin on his face as the whole crowd went wild.

"Give it up for Taylor!" Nathan shouted.

The crowd, if possible, went even crazier. I started to cry, overwhelmed. I mean I rarely cried, especially in front of others, but it was all too much. Nathan came over and hugged me before planting a kiss on my lips.

"I'm so proud of you!" Nathan smiled.

"Nathan Sykes! If you ever do that to me again I will personally cut off your testicles."

He laughed before turning away to thank the audience. We went off stage and to the back. That's when I saw them. A huge crowd of them, fans. I wouldn't have been surprised, if they were there for Nathan, but they weren't, well some were, but they were all screaming my name and asking for autographs. Many of them told me how well I did and asked when I'd have an album out. I was so overwhelmed.

Nathan noticed and brought me into the dressing room to escape the fans. Then I saw Nathan's family and my family, both of which had been so supportive of us and me, and then I just fainted. Just like that.

**FLASHBACK**

It was the day after Nathan and I got together and I was to meet his family. I was super nervous. I'd met them many times before but not as his girlfriend. Jess and I got along well and his parents seemed to like me, but as his girlfriend? I wasn't quite sure.

We walked in and immediately I was swarmed by his mum and sister. Nathan's parents are divorced so today I was only going to meet his mum and sister, Jess. And of course his cat Tia. He also has a dog named Harry and a snake named Charlie, but he's particularly fond of Tia.

"I'm so glad it's you!" His mum said.

"Me too! When Nath told us we just about died!" Jess complimented.

I laughed, "Well thanks, that means a lot."

Nathan smiled, proud all his girls were getting along.

The rest of that day went along quite well and lovely. I loved his family I decided and I was just lucky they felt the same about me.

"See, I told you you didn't need to worry!" Nathan said as we left.

"I suppose you did," I smiled, and he leaned down to kiss me.

**END FLASHBACK**

I woke up from my dreams to a bright light. At first I thought I was in heaven before every thing came into focus and I realized I was in the hospital. I saw my mum and dad there, with a very worried looking Jay. I suppose only family was allowed.

"Where's Nathan? I want to see him." I said groggily.

"You're awake!" Jay sighed, relieved.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Nathan?"

"He stepped out for a second. Look, he feels very guilty about what—"

My mum began but was cut off by the door opening. It was Nathan.

He looked awful, and that's hard for Nathan to do.

"It's my baby Nath," I smiled, holding out my arms. He came and produced a beautiful bouquet of flowers from behind his back. He set them down before hugging me.

"They're beautiful Nath," I said. Mum nodded in agreement.

"Tay, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I got you all overwhelmed and—" I cut him off with a kiss.

"It's fine Nathan. I'm fine," I smiled.

Then the doctor walked in.

"I thought I told you only family." He said to Nathan.

"He is my family," I said confidently causing Nathan to smile.

"Is he your boyfriend or husband? Boyfriend doesn't count as family ma'am."

"He's my husband," I said, confident again. My family snickered and Nathan looked pleased. The doctor looked unconvinced, but entertained so he let Nathan stay.

"Alright, well, you appear well. Your vitals are good. It's up to you whether you want to go, but you are gonna need to stay off your feet tonight," he said.

"I want to go," I said, already tired of the hospital life.

We signed some forms and got back on the bus. Nathan and I postponed our date for tomorrow instead, lucky that we got another day in Paris. I said goodbye to my family and his and went to my bed, currently occupied by Nath due to his foot.

I crawled in next to him, "I knew you couldn't stay away."

"Yeah yeah, just go to sleep," I muttered, before sleep fell over me as well.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Something to hold you guys over. The next person to R&R will get to be in the story if they choose. Leave a review with your name please. Thanks!)

We woke up the next morning cuddled up next to each other. He was surprisingly still asleep while I awoke and got up to check the time. The bus was stopped so I had assumed we were at the next location.

We were late, yup, late, like we're talking a few hours late.

"NATHAN!" I scream, and he fell out of bed before hopping up, well as much as he could with his mangled foot.

"What? Baby, what's wrong?" He said coming over to me and sitting us down.

"Nath we're like three hours late! Normally you'd be starting a gig about now."

He looked alarm before realization set in, "Babe, it's our off day in Paris, remember? You, me, date night?"

"Oh right. Yeah I completely forgot, I'm sorry," I sighed calming down.

"That's alright, you know how you could make it up to me?"

"Hmm?"

"With a kiss," he replied cheekily.

I gave him a peck before he came back for more. Things quickly got heavy and I was soon on top of Nathan in our bunk.

Shirts were flying, pants were almost off until we heard someone.

"Oi! What're you two doing?!" It was Jay. Perfect.

"Jay bird. What Nath and I do is none of your concern."

"Bullocks! You're my sister!" He said in recourse.

"So? I'm 18…I can do whatever I please with whomever I please," to which Nathan replied with a cough.

"Oh babe, you know I mean you," I said, kissing his nose, causing him to smile.

"Oh babe, you know I mean you. Bleh! You guys annoy me."

"Mate you alright?" Nathan asked.

Jay sighed, "Yeah I mean it just gets old. Max gets all the ass. You guys have each other. Tom's got Kels and Siva, Nareesha. Who've I got? Nobody?"

"Aww Jay bird! We'll find you someone, yeah? Cheer up. It's all in good timing, maybe now just isn't your time."

"Yeah, maybe," He sighed again before leaving us.

"Man, we need to fix him up," Nathan said.

"Yeah, we do," I replied.

"After this though," Nath countered crawling back on top of me.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day Nathan and I got ready for our date. Nath got ready with the boys help on the other bus while I got ready with the girls help on the band bus. I must admit, Nareesha worked her magic once again and I looked hot.

"Wow," Nathan agreed upon seeing me, giving me a kiss and a bouquet of beautiful roses, "you look drop dead gorgeous babe."

"Thanks, you're not so shabby yourself," I wink.

We begin walking and I have no clue where we are heading. Nathan had insisted on blind folding me. "Nath! Can I take this damned blind fold off yet?"

"Almost babe, gimme like five minutes." He says, one hand on the small of my back and the other, holding my hand.

"Grrr," I growled at him, causing him to laugh.

"Watch your step," He says. A minute later I feel us moving upward. We were in an elevator.

Once it stops he reaches behind me to take off the blind fold. The sight before me stunts my breathing.

"Nath—It's beautiful…How'd?"

"With a lot of phone calls. I'm just glad you're ok from the other day," He replies.

"Ditto to you," I say referencing his foot.

I walked over to the candle lit table and set down my stuff before walking to the edge. I was standing at the top of the damn Eiffel Tower…I've never felt so alive, so lucky to call Nathan mine. Nathan came behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Amazing isn't it?" He asks.

"That you are," I smile, and give him a kiss over my shoulder.

He reciprocates with passion.

"I'm glad you like it,"

"You kidding?! I love it!" I shout.

"I mean, I was worried it'd be a bit too cliché." He pondered.

"Nath," I say turning around in his arms, "What girl can say her boyfriend reserved the Eiffel Tower just so they could have dinner?!"

"Hopefully…," He starts, fishing something out of his pocket, "A girl who is about to become her lucky boyfriends forever," he finishes.

"Oh my god," I say…I slowly sink down, hyperventilating.

"Babe?" Nathan asks alarmed, "you ok?" He comes down to my level.

"What? Yeah, I mean wow this is happening so fast. I just, wow, we haven't even said I love you, hell, we haven't even had sex. Nathan are you sure?"

"Baby, sure about what?" He chuckles.

I stop, "Nathan, what is that?" I reference the box in his hand.

"Oh, I got you a bracelet," he smiles proudly, while I hit him and laughed.

"I love you," I say, and I meant it.

He pauses before kissing me, hard, "I love you too,"

We walked back on the bus that night holding hands and talking, "So you thought I was gonna propose didn't you?"

"Well, yeah…" I admit, a bit ashamed.

"I'm so stupid. I'm sorry I probably would've thought the same if I were you."

"That's ok, I still love you," I smiled up at him. I think Nathan and I had told each other those words about a million times that beautiful night.

"I love you too, and someday, I will get down on one knee and ask you to marry me, just not today. I promise you that. I guess, think of that bracelet as a promise ring if you will." He says.

"But, it's a bracelet," I say dumbly, chuckling at his vexation.

"Well, yes, oh come on you get the point!" He laughs.

"Yes, yes I do." I smile contentedly.

Everything happened so fast. It was all unreal. Like literally, life doesn't happen like this, at least for someone as average and dull as myself.

Today, despite its abnormality, will forever go down in history, or at least Nathan and my history. I was a happy girl, and today was a happy day.

Tomorrow, we'd be flying back home for a mini vacation before heading back on the road. I'm kind of glad, because Nathan and I could use the alone time, and I'm sure the other couples could too. Next on the agenda? Get Jay a girlfriend.

(A/N: So I'm working on trying slow this story down, I'm sorry if it's seemed a bit fast. And Erin and Chanda I will put you guys in soon! Thanks for contacting me! You guys rock! )


End file.
